Celosos, celosos everywhere
by Vannelina
Summary: Nuevo integrante, Kaldur rebelde, Conner reflexionando, Robin y Wally celosos, Lobo siendo Lobo, Raquel de viaje, Artemis coqueta y Zatanna con Remember... Chalant, Spitfire, Supermartian, Aquarocket y Lobo.
1. Chapter 1

Monte Justicia

22 Diciembre 22:43

Era un día normal en el Monte Justicia, Conner estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Lobo y Kaldur, M'gann estaba haciendo galletas, Raquel está de viaje, Robin y Wally estaban jugando Wii y a su lado estaban Artemis y Zatanna.

Robin y Wally jugaban Mario Kart y Wally estaba perdiendo, se desespera y trata de ganar y en eso, sin querer, le pega un codazo a Artemis.

-Ten más cuidado Baywatch- dice enojada Artemis.

-¡No se vale! Estas haciendo trampa Robin- dice Wally, ignorando a Artemis.

Artemis se enojó más y tomo el joystick y se lo tiro a la cabeza a Wally.

-Auch?- dice Wally sarcásticamente

-¡Eso te pasa por no fijarte grandísimo tonto!

-¿¡Y ahora que hice!?

-¡Acabas de golpearme con el codo a propósito y ni siquiera te das "cuenta"!

-¡No es cierto! ¿Verdad? ¿Zatanna… Robin?- dice desesperadamente Wally

Robin y Zatanna se encojen de hombros y negando con las manos se alejan poco a poco.

-Arréglatelas solo, viejo- se burla Robin

-¡Pero se supone que eres mi mejor amigo!- dice Wally

-Lo siento viejo, pero no me entrometo en problemas matrimoniales- dice Robin

Wally se ríe nerviosamente, Artemis comienza a pegarle manotazos y Wally trata de detenerla.

-¿Estará bien dejarlos así?- Zatanna le pregunta a Robin

-Si… bueno ya sabes, siempre lo hacen. No es la gran cosa- le responde Robin

Zatanna se encoje de hombros

-Bueno, sabes que ellos no saben demostrarse su amor por el otro… y esta es su forma- dice Robin apuntándolos con el dedo.

-Sí. Se ve que se aman- dice Zatanna sarcásticamente –Y dime… ¿tu si sabes?- dice Zatanna guiñándole el ojo.

Robin se sonroja- Tal vez tú no te das cuenta… es parte de mi encanto.

Zatanna se sonroja y abre la boca para decir algo y de pronto un zapato volador los ataca y Robin empuja a Zatanna para que no la golpee.

-¡Hey, tengan más cuidado con nosotros!- dice Zatanna

-Viejo, ten más cuidado… y tu zapato huele- se burla Robin

-No es mi culpa que por estar coqueteando no se den cuenta- dice Wally

-¡No es mi culpa que no sepas demostrarle tu amor a Artemis!- dice Robin

Wally le tira el otro zapato que le quedaba.

-¡Deja de tirarle cosas a Robin!- dice Zatanna

-¡Uy! Tu noviecita te defiende- Wally le dice a Robin

A Robin y a Zatanna les molesto el comentario de Wally y le fueron a ayudar a Artemis a golpear a Wally.

-¡Chicos, chicos, las cosas no se solucionan peleando!- dice M'gann desesperadamente- ¡Chicos! – ella pierde el control y sin querer tira un zapallo al aire y le cae a Kaldur en la cabeza.

-¡M'GANN PUEDES TENER MAS CUIDADO!- Le grita Kaldur a M'gann

-¡ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE TUS PROBLEMAS!- Gruñe Conner

-¡ME LANZO UN ZAPALLO A LA CABEZA!- Le responde Kaldur

-¡Lo hizo sin querer! ¿Verdad M'gann?- dice Conner

-Umm… si, lo que digas Conner- dice M'gann tratando de separar a las dos parejas de la pelea

Conner gruñe nuevamente y se une a la pelea tratando de ayudar a M'gann.

-¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!- dice enojado Kaldur uniéndose a la pelea también

Wally trata de protegerse con un cojín y Artemis se lo quita y empieza a golpearlo con este. Entonces todo el equipo comienza a pelear con los cojines del sillón, gritando y discutiendo, golpeando a cualquiera que se le cruzara. Artemis, Zatanna y Robin estaban golpeando a Wally y el tiraba manotazos a cualquier lado y sin querer golpea a M'gann y Conner se da cuenta y comienza a golpear a Wally con el cojín. Kaldur enojado porque los demás lo ignoran comienza a golpear a Wally también y M'gann sigue tratando de separarlos.

Conner ya cansado de la situación, trata de asustar a los demás tomando el sillón para que dejen de pelear, haciendo como si lo fuera a lanzar y de pronto llega Batman, que al verlos, se quedó parado con Batipoker Face (._.)

Cuando el equipo se dio cuenta de que Batman estaba ahí, se quedaron helados, sin decir nada y en la misma posición en la que habían quedado con un silencio incomodo

-¡Equipo, a la sala de entrenamiento! ¡AHORA!- dice Batman, lanzando una Batimirada

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- Comienzo del espacio publicitario-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hora de aventura,

Llama a tus amigos,

Vamos a tierras muy lejanas,

Con Jake el perro

& Finn el humano.

& diversión siempre tendraaas,

HORA DE AVENTURA

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- Fin del espacio publicitario -o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sala de entrenamiento

22 Diciembre 23:35

El equipo llego a la sala de entrenamiento y ahí había un chico parado dándoles la espalda. Era alto, de cabello negro, vestido con una polera blanca, jeans y zapatillas.

Al darse vuelta vieron a un chico de ojos azul-verdoso al cual Zatanna reconoció…

-¡Hey!- dijo Zatanna haciéndole un gesto de amor y paz con la mano

-¡Hey tú!- le dice el chico alegremente.

Todos se les quedaron viendo algo sorprendidos, especialmente cierto adolescente.

-Él es Zachary, será miembro del equipo temporalmente- dice Batman yéndose por los tubos zeta

-Es un placer conocerte ¡Será un gusto tenerte en el equipo!- dice M'gann alegremente

-Es un gusto Zachary. Yo soy Kaldur. Ellos son Artemis, Wally, M'gann, Conner, Robin y…-

-Zatanna… lo sé, y por favor díganme Zach- dice Zach interrumpiendo a Kaldur

Kaldur le da una sonrisa y se va.

-¡Hey! Mil sin verte- Le dice Zach a Zatanna

-Sí, mucho tiempo-dice Zatanna

-Es genial conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien- dice Artemis, extendiéndole la mano

-Eso espero- Dice Zach besándole la mano

-Ven, vamos a mostrarte la cueva- Dice Zatanna

Los tres se van para mostrarle la cueva a Zach

*Mientras, Robin y Wally hablando atrás*

-Viejo, este tipo no me da buena espina- Dice Wally sintiéndose algo raro

-Sí, tienes razón, no siento el astre con este chico, hay que mantenerlo bien vigilado- Dice Robin sintiendo una presión extraña y molesta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A: Holi ;B este es nuestro primer fic a sí que tengan compasión (/-\) xDD ojala les guste ;D**

**Review? Criticas? Algo? ;B**


	2. Chapter 2

Monte Justicia

23 Diciembre 9:30 A.M

Luego de que Artemis y Zatanna le enseñaran toda la cueva a Zach, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, Zach, como todo un caballero, invito a las dos señoritas a tomar algo por ahí para el desayuno y ellas encantadas aceptaron, claro que no se esperaban que cierto dúo de celosos los estuviera espiando.

***Mientras tanto, escondidos detrás del sillón como verdaderos espías de la CIA***

-Viejo, hablan sobre salir a alguna parte. -dijo Wally en voz baja.

-Seguramente trama algo, así que los seguiremos discretamente por la cuidad. –dijo Robin, como si de una verdadera misión se tratase.

* * *

Gotham City

23 Diciembre 9:48 A.M

Nuestro querido trio se demoró aproximadamente 15 minutos en llegar a su destino… el gran Centro Comercial de Gotham City, en donde podrían desayunar con tranquilidad, como adolescentes normales, rodeados de gente normal y tranquila.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de una gran ventana que llegaba hasta el suelo, con vista hacia una gran y hermosa fuente llena de pura agua cristalina, que, sospechosamente, no se había congelado por las bajas temperaturas, ya que había nevado.

Estaban a la mitad de una agradable conversación hablando de cosas triviales, como la escuela, cuando la maga tomo la palabra.

-Arty. Bueno, ya que te has convertido en mi mejor amiga y, ya que sé que puedo confiar en ti, quiero decirte que Zach es mi primo, y le he escondido esto al resto del equipo porque quiero evitar problemas. –dijo la maga, mientras que cada palabra era un puñal para Artemis.

-¿_Qué clase de amiga estoy siendo yo?_ –pensó la arquera. Zatanna le tenía plena confianza y ella ni siquiera pensaba en decirle sobre su familia.

-Tranquila. No hay problema –dijo Artemis, mientras les guiñaba el ojo. –ya se me hacía que se parecían mucho. –finalizo, sintiéndose una pésima amiga.

-Tss, podríamos ser hermanos –dijo por fin algo el chico. –Aunque ella sería una pésima hermana maltratadora. –dijo Zachary con una carcajada, mientras Zatanna lo golpeaba en el brazo. – ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? –dijo el, apuntándola con el pulgar, levantando una ceja, cosa que a la arquera le hizo gracia y también comenzó a reírse, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

***Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí***

-Viejo, no veo nada. Dame esos binoculares. –dijo Wally agitando los brazos.

-No te muevas tanto, podemos ser muy obvios. –dijo el chico de pelo color azabache. –Espera… se ríen de algo. Especialmente Artemis y ese chico.

-¡Dame eso! –dijo el velocista, mientras tomaba los binoculares y veía la escena con un ataque de rabia. –Hay que acercarse más. Seguramente trata de hacerse el interesante.

-¡Hey, viejo! Espera. –dijo Robin, siguiendo a Wally hasta la fuente. –Viejo estamos demasiado visibles, además, esa señora de ahí nos está mirando feo.

-Ok, ok. Por lo menos ya puedo ver mejooo… ¡AUCH! –expreso el pelirrojo, mientras caía en la fuente.

-¿Estas bien? –Dijo entre risas el menor.

-JA JA JA. –dijo Wally sarcásticamente. -¡Viejo! Aquí se ve mejor.

-¿En serio? Déjame ver. –dijo el Chico Maravilla, metiéndose dentro de la fuente.

Y así pasaron el rato espiando al trio, mientras estaban metidos dentro de la fuente en pleno invierno.

-_Si me resfrío, Bruce seguramente se enojara. Y Alfred. Oh, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso_ –pensó el chico de pelo oscuro.

Estuvieron ahí toda la mañana, hasta que se fueron a la cueva, dando por terminada la misión-para-averiguar-que-trama-el-chico-nuevo. O bueno, así lo apodaba Wally.

* * *

Monte Justicia

23 Diciembre 10:57 A.M

Los tres chicos ya habían regresado de su "ameno" desayuno. Estaban cerca de los Tubos Zeta, cuando…

_Reconocido Robin B-01 - Kid Flash B-03_

-¡Oh, por Dios! –logro articular la maga.

-¿¡Pero que…!? –secundo Artemis.

El "Dúo Dinámico" estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, tiritando de frio

-Nos pueden decir ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –demando Artemis con curiosidad.

-Estuvimos… nadando. Sí, eso. Estuvimos nadando. –mintió el velocista, con un tono de duda en su voz.

-¿En serio? ¿Estuvieron nadando, a las 9 de la mañana con este frio, en pleno invierno y… nevando? –dijo Zatanna con gracia.

-Sip. Bueno, ya sabes… es parte de mi encanto. –dijo Robin, pasándose una mano por el pelo, guiñándole el ojo.

-Okay. –dijeron ambas chicas, con póker face.

Artemis suspiro. –Son un par de idiotas. –y dicho esto, golpeo al pelirrojo en la cabeza y luego agrego. –Oye, Zatanna ¿Te parece si vamos a mi habitación?, digo, para… hablar.

-Claro. –dijo ella, ya que capto el mensaje.

* * *

Luego de ignorar las estúpidas respuestas de los chicos, ellas se dirigieron al cuarto de Artemis.

Se sentaron al borde de su cama y la arquera comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, espero que después de eso sigamos… siendo amigas. –dijo la rubia, ganándose una mirada confusa de su amiga, mientras esta seguía hablando. –Veras. Con lo que me dijiste cuando salimos esta mañana, ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti y espero que me apoyes en esto. También quiero que sepas que jamás traicionaría a ninguno de ustedes, porque, mi lealtad hacia el equipo y la Liga son irrompibles. Ustedes me han ayudado mucho, los considero como mí… familia. –dijo ella, con amargura en su voz cuando articulo la palabra "familia".

-Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto confusa y preocupada la chica de ojos celestes.

-Bueno… la verdad es que después de lo que paso en la mañana me di cuenta de que eres una persona en la que puedo confiar y pues… esto no es fácil de decir pero… -Artemis se detuvo un momento, suspirando fuertemente. –Sportmaster… el… es mi padre y… Cheshire, es mi hermana. Mi madre es una ex criminal llamada Huntress. –soltó de repente la arquera, dejando a la maga en shock. No podía articular ni una sola palabra, a lo que Artemis siguió diciendo –sé que es difícil de creer y que… tal vez creerás que soy una traidora, pero te juro que no es así… yo no soy como ellos. El equipo y la Liga me han ayudado mucho para no ser como mi familia y aprecio mucho eso. Les he tomado mucho cariño, hasta al idiota de Kid Mouth. –y empezó a llorar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Artemis se quebró. Ya no podía con la carga del secreto.

-Arty… de lo que te conozco, sé que puedo decir que tú no eres como tu familia. –dijo de pronto la pelinegra. –Y aunque no tengo por qué criticarte, solo te digo que no tienes por qué tener miedo de decirme o contarme tus secretos. Soy tu amiga y yo estaré aquí para escucharte y apoyarte en todo. –dijo Zatanna, rompiendo en llanto también.

* * *

Luego de la confesión de Artemis, las chicas se dirigieron a la sala para alistarse para la siguiente misión.

-Estuvieron llorando. –dijo Wally. – ¡Hey, Arty! No sabía que tenías sentimientos jajaja. –se reía el histéricamente.

-Eres un idiota. –Dijo la rubia, mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo –además, estábamos viendo una película… si… eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál? –dijo con curiosidad el pelirrojo, algo preocupado por sus compañeras **(N/A: Seeee, claaaro… preocupado… xD)**

-Eh… esto… Siempre a tu lado. –exclamo Zatanna.

-Si… esa película –dijo Artemis, algo nerviosa –estúpido Hachiko, es tan tierno. –dijo, mientras hacía que se secaba una lagrima imaginaria.

-Okay… eso me trauma. –dijo el velocista, mientras escapaba de la golpiza que Arty intentaba darle.

* * *

Luego de una muy violenta escena (la cual no escribimos, ya que esta censurada por la mucha violencia que presentan y es algo peligroso para los niños presentes (?) los chicos se estaban alistando para la misión ultra secreta de la cual no sabían nada por ser tan secreta. Así que tendrían que esperar hasta que llegara Batman, el cual hizo su "Bati-aparicion"

-Tengo antecedentes de que Klarion y Cheshire tienen en su poder una clase de talismanes en forma de colgantes, los cuales, al ponérselos, tienen el control definitivo sobre las personas. Su misión es recuperarlos y traerlos a salvo acá, para que la Liga los confisque. –dijo con su tono serio habitual de Batman. –tengan cuidado. Esta misión es de sumo riesgo, debido al poder de Klarion. –y así, si más, se retiró para que el equipo se organizara mientras se iban.

***Unas horas más tarde***

Monte Justicia

23 Diciembre 6:00 P.M

La misión había sido todo un éxito, así que tenían los siguientes días, libres. Pero ciertos adolescentes venían enojados y molestos, solo al recordar que el chico nuevo se hacia el caballero-de-brillante-armadura y salvaba a las damas.

**_Flashback_**

_Zatanna y Artemis estaban luchando contra Klarion, mientras Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad y Zachary trataban de recuperarlos talismanes y Miss Martian y Superboy luchaban contra Cheshire._

_De pronto, Klarion acorralo a la maga y a la arquera entre tres paredes de rocas. Zatanna estaba imposibilitada de hablar, ya que Klarion la había amordazado, así que no podía decir ningún hechizo para salvarse._

_-Bien niñas, esto les enseñara a no molestar. Tal vez lo practiquen en su próxima vida. –se burló Klarion, quien dejó caer unas grandes rocas sobre las chicas._

_-_ _Sacor esneivsed y neeplog la roñes led soac. –dijo una voz detrás de Klarion que lo distrajo y fue golpeado por las rocas._

-¡Chicas! ¿Están bien? –grito Zachary, mientras corría hacia las dos amigas.

_-Sí, estamos bien. Gracias a ti. –dijo Artemis dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-¿Qué haría yo sin ti, primito? –dijo Zatanna abrazándolo y besándolo en la mejilla también._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Al par de celosos les hervía la sangre. Especialmente cuando ellas lo besaron en las mejillas en forma de agradecimiento.

* * *

**BIENVENIDOS AL MUNDO SEGÚN CONNER KENT**

**Conner POV**

-¿Por qué todos son tan obvios? Quiero decir, primero esos dos bobos que se creen espías o algo así y siguen a todas partes al chico nuevo ¿Cómo se llamaba? Za… Zach ¿no? Algo así… y ni siquiera admiten que están celosos, andan haciendo el ridículo por ahí.

Zatanna y Artemis. No, no tengo nada contra ellas, aunque el celópata mayor se la pasa peleando con Artemis y lo más gracioso es que los dos están en negación. No sé cuál de los dos es más torpe, pero bueno…

También está el celópata menor, que se la pasa coqueteando con Zatanna, pero no le dice que le gusta de una vez por todas.

Y en cuanto a Kaldur, que esta "rebelde" y mal humorado, todo porque Raquel está de viaje no sé dónde. Y Megan, bueno ella… Nah, ella es dulce y linda como siempre. (Se sonroja por su pensamiento)

En fin, me quedare viendo lo que hacen estos idiotas. Esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante.

* * *

**Perdooon por tardarnos tanto, pero tuvimos algunos inconvenientes. Vacaciones, padres que piensan vacacionar donde no hay internet ni por casualidad, pero desde ahora nos tardaremos menos lo prometemos._./ xD en fin espero que les haya gustado el cap :3…**

**Reviews , criticas, sugerencias?… :B su opinión importa ;P**

**PD: gracias por sus comentarios (: enserio, nos inspiran ;D**

**Se Despiden: VaNne ._./ y CaRo' o_./**


	3. Chapter 3

**Monte Justicia **

**23 Diciembre 7:30 P.M**

Todos estaban muy aburridos sentados en el sillón cambiando de canal, excepto dos chicos que estaban tratando de planear un "complot" contra Zach.

-Bien… ¿Qué hacemos ahora con ese chico? Ahora se nota que las dos están "loquitas" por él, todo porque les salvaron la vida ¡Ja! Yo también podría haberlo hecho, solo que yo estaba tratando de recuperar esos estúpidos talismanes –Dijo Wally

-Pero él también estaba tratando de recuperar los talismanes –Dijo Robin

-¡Cállate Rob! Se supone que estas de mi lado –Dijo un poco enfadado el velocista

-Okay, Okay, lo siento –Dijo el chico

-¡Ya se! Podríamos regalarles algo a ellas, para que por lo menos nos noten –Dijo el pelirrojo

-Regalos… Hmm… Wally, acabas de darme una idea –y con eso, Robin dejo solo a Wally, yendo hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Muy bien chicos, como en dos días es navidad, pensé en que tal vez podríamos jugar al amigo invisible –Dijo entusiasta Robin

-¿Amigo invisible? ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Zach que estaba junto a Zatanna en el gran sillón.

-¿Qué les parece? –Dijo, ignorando al mago

-Es un juego en el que hacen papelitos con el nombre de cada uno y luego debes sacar uno, a la persona que te toco debes regalarle algo –Le dijo Zatanna a su primo, un poco molesta con Robin por ignorarlo

-¡Es una gran idea! –Dijo M'gann, optimista como siempre y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-Bien, entonces vamos –Dijo el protegido de Batman

-¿Dónde? –dijo Artemis

-A la sala de computación. No me digas que creías que YO iba a hacer el juego con papelitos –Dijo burlón el pelinegro. Artemis rodo los ojos y siguió a Robin, junto con el resto del equipo.

Cuando llegaron el chico les pasó un Ipad a cada uno.

-¿Qué es esto Rob? –Dijo sorprendida Zatanna

-Ipads –Dijo obviamente el chico

-Ya sé que son Ipads, Rob, me refiero a por que nos pasas esto –Dijo la maga

-Ah, bueno, cada uno tiene una aplicación abierta, ustedes solo deben tocar la pantalla y saldrá un nombre al azar. Ya saben lo que hay que hacer después –Dijo malévolamente Robin, ya que había hackeado la aplicación para que saliera el nombre que él quería.

Y tal y como él lo había planeado, le salió Zatanna.

* * *

**Monte Justicia**

**24 Diciembre 4:00 P.M**

Zatanna iba caminando por la cueva, pensando en que podía regalarle a su "amigo invisible" cuando se topa con Arty

-Hey Zee ¿Qué haces? –Dice la Arquera

-Hola Arty, estaba pensando en que regalarle a Rob –Dijo Zatanna

-¿Te toco Robin? Eso es genial –dijo la arquera mirándola y levantando las cejas de forma burlona –A mí me toco Zach. Podríamos ir al centro comercial y comprarles algo, asi nos ayudamos porque yo tampoco sé que regalarle a Zach.

-Buena idea Arty, iré a buscar dinero a mi habitación.

***mientras tanto, escondidos nuevamente***

-¡¿Por qué a Arty le toco Zachary?! –Dijo molesto el velocista

-Porque Dios así lo quiso –Dijo Robin riéndose

-Tu dijiste que habías hackeado esa estúpida aplicación para que salieran los nombres que tu querías.

-Tal vez quería que a Arty le tocara Zach –Dijo Rob, molestando a Wally, mientras este le da una mirada asesina, de esas que siempre pone Artemis.

-Está bien, no es cierto, la verdad no sé lo que paso pero ya no podemos hacer nada, lo siento viejo.

-Bueno, no importa, al menos a mí me toco ella así que me asegurare de regalarle algo de lo que se olvide de ese chico.

-Hem…

-¿Qué pasa Rob?

-No, nada, es solo que… sabía que estabas enamorado de Artemis.

-¿Qué… que dices? ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Artemis! –Dijo Wally sonrojándose

-Claro, es solo que no soportas verla con alguien más.

-Exacto.

-Porque la amas.

-¡Robin ya basta! Yo no… la amo –Dijo, sabiendo que dudaba un poco –Bueno ya no importa, será mejor que nosotros también vayamos al centro comercial.

* * *

**Centro Comercial**

**24 Diciembre 6:28 P.M**

Las chicas ya habían recorrido una buena parte del Centro Comercial y no habían encontrado nada (tampoco se les ocurria nada) asi que decidieron pasar a una cafetería a ver si se les iluminaba el foco.

-Dos horas recorriendo este lugar y no se nos ocurre nada –Dijo molesta Artemis.

-Algo se nos debe de ocurrir. No seque puedo regalarle a Rob, quiero decir, pareciera que el lo tiene todo. ¿Qué le regalas a alguien que lo tiene todo? –Dijo con desilusión la Maga

-Lo tiene todo menos… -la arquera no quiso terminar la frase.

-¿Menos? ¿Menos que Artemis?

-Menos… a ti –dijo Arty tapándose la boca.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Artemis no seas ridícula –dijo ella sonrojándose

-Oh, vamos Zee, no puedes esconderme eso. Te gusta Robin y estoy segura de que tú le gustas también.

-¿Y tu? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que te gusta Wally?

-Eh… bueno yo… ¿Y tu que le regalarias a Zach? Jeje –dijo Arty nerviosa. Zatanna solo le siguió el juego

-Bueno, no lo se, aunque a Zach le gustan mucho las bufandas y pañoletas ¿Por qué no le regalas una?

-Buena idea, si, eso le regalare ¿Y que hay de ti? –pregunto la rubia

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo –Y con esto, las chicas pagaron y fueron a comprar el regalo para Zach.

Luego de seguir paseando por el dilema del regalo de Rob, pasaron a una tienda de electrónica. Tenia muchas cosas que a Rob le gustarían pero que, tal vez, el ya tenia.

Artemis estaba mirando los celulares cuando algo le llamo la atención.

-Zatanna mira, Rob tiene un Iphone ¿verdad? –pregunto la rubia

-Si, de seguro que si ¿Por qué?

-Aquí venden fundas para Iphones a prueba de agua. De seguro le va gustar.

-Genial, le regalare eso. Le va a servir.

***y al otro lado del centro comercial* -sonido de baticambiazo de escena-**

Se encontraban dos chicos buscando algo como si fuera el fin del mundo… Nah, pero buscaban desesperadamente un regalo perfecto, cuando de pronto, cierto peli-negro tiro de la polera del chico más grande.

-¡Auch! viejo ¿que pasa? -dijo él un poco extrañado -tu cara es como si hubieras visto un fantasma -Agregó con un poco de burla.

-Sí es un fantasma, pero del pasado -dijo el Wonder Boy mientras lo hizo darse vuelta.

Wally sintió que se le encogió el corazón cuando vio algo que no esperaba, o más bien, a alguien. Y como no, ahí estaba Linda, la chica que hacía 3 años le había roto el corazón. Pero lo que más le impresionó, es que no sintió pena ni tristeza, no sintió nada, en lo único que pensó en ese momento era que Artemis era mucho más hermosa, inteligente, valiente y simpática. Definitivamente Arty le daba mil patadas en el trasero, tanto figurada como literalmente.

-Y valla que se las daría -dijo sin querer en voz alta y después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué? viejo ¿en qué estabas pensando? – Dijo el menor – ¿no será en aquella rubia que patea tu trasero? -agregó con sorna

-¡Shit! Pensé en voz alta. Y no... Bueno... tal vez... es que yo... y, bueno ella y patea traseros como nadie y... -balbuceaba el chico, pero los dos no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que...

-¡Hola! -dijeron dos chicas. Los chicos se dieron vuelta, y bueno, no se lo esperaban.

-¿Bárbara? -dijo Rob con extrañeza -¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Em…solo salir como todos los chicos normales con mi amiga ¿no es obvio? -dijo ella. A su lado estaba Lindq, que al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo, sonrió con arrogancia.

-¡Hey Wally! Tanto tiempo ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, eh? digo... ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No?

-Si mucho tiempo -Dijo el mencionado con un poco de extrañeza y desgana.

***No muy lejos de ahí***

Se encontraban las dos chicas con muuuuuuchas bolsas, cuando a lo lejos divisaron algo que no les gustó mucho. Eran los chicos hablando animadamente (según ellas) con dos chicas de su misma edad.

-¿Y este aun se las da de rompecorazones? -dijo Arty con rabia.

- Y la otra está como si quisiera tirársele encima, ¿qué se cree? ¿Una gata en celo? -escupió Zee enojadísima.

Y así las chicas decían comentarios no aptos para pequeños inocentes que no saben de aquellas palabras malas ;3

-Hey chicas ¿que hacen? -Dijo Zach que, al parecer, también estaba de compras por allí. Al darse vuelta las chicas, su cara cambio de una sonrisa coqueta a una confundida – Ok, no me maten por favor -Bromeo un poco el chico para alivianar la tensión.

-¡Ugh! es verdad, pareciera que están en celo -dijo Artemis

-Oh, ya veo -dijo Zach viendo la escenita -no se preocupen chicas, saben que son mejores que ellas. Son más lindas e inteligentes, les patearían el trasero en celo que tienen.

-pero es que... ¡Ugh! –Dijo Zee haciendo rabieta -la muy...

-Primita querida, no te veía as desde que eras pequeña cuando querías quitarme ese helado en el parque de diversiones, pero ¿sabes? dos pueden jugar el mismo juego –y dicho esto, tomo a ambas chicas del brazo y se acerco a los cuatro adolescentes.

-¡Hey Chicos! no esperaba encontrarlos aqui -y como si de una voz de ultratumba se tratase, los chicos se giraron lentamente y con algo de miedo. Pero sus miedos en realidad, eran que las chicas estuvieran con Zach me-creo-todo-un-galán, como le decía wally.

-Jajaja, si ¡pero que sorpresa! -dijo Rob entre dientes, mientras que las dos chicas con las cuales estaban hablando pasaron al olvido.

Ok, esto iba de mal en peor, pero él no dejaría que lo de esa noche se estropeara, todo por culpa de dos incomodas sorpresas y un "me creo todo un caballero Ñañaña" *tono infantil mode:On* No, esa noche diría lo que tenía guardado desde que la vio, no importaría si un "cretino" se hiciera el galante con sus dos compañeras de equipo, le diría a Zatanna lo que sentía por ella esa noche, ahí vera Wally lo que haría con Artemis, pero el ya no soportaba más ver a la maga sonriendo por otro chico. El queria ser el causane de su hermosa sonrisa.

_-Esta noche es la GRAN noche_ -pensó el pelinegro.

* * *

_**Adelanto:**_

_***Esa Noche***_

_-¡Kaldur! ¡No puedo que te hayas portado así de grosero todo el tiempo que no estuve!– le reprocho Raquel, mientras Kaldur'ahm agachaba la cabeza._

_-Yo... lo siento -dijo este mientras la abrazaba._

_-Hey no sabía que ustedes eran novios-dijo Zach riéndose junto a Zee e Arty, mientras las tenía a cada una abrazada de los hombros _

_-Hey Zee necesito hablar algo contigo, A SOLAS- dijo Rob fulminando con la mirada a Zach._

* * *

**Caro: HOLAAAAAaaaaa...PERdon perdon perdon perdon perdooooon por la demora u-u pero el colegio no tiene piedad señor god DDDDD: en fin como se vienen las vacaciones no temáis que se vienen más capítulos CHAN CHAN CHAN! pero weeeno espero que le haya gustado se despide la más loca Caro *-* y con ustedes *redoble de tambores...La maravillosa linda loca y mal de la cabeza sin remedio u-u Vanee *aplausos PLZ...***

**Vanee: Holiiii *-*yo también quiero perdir perdooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon muchos muchos perdonsines :c (? pero como ya dijo la Caro, la escuela no tiene piedad… si no tenemos exámenes, hay que entregar trabajos e.e pero con las vacaciones de invierno vamos a poder juntarnos mas y hacer más caps ;B (no nos habíamos juntado en unos buenos meses xD) pero bueh… son pasas que cosan ;33 sdfhkadsjgsdkj yo me despido hasta el próximo capitulo ;D bye bye 3**

**PD: nos llegaron unos mensajes de que nos habían plagiado un capi pero nosotros no estamos preocupadas ni molestas solo que encontramos mal que copien algo siendo que nosotros lo hicimos con esfuerzo :33 (un saludo para el plagiador 3)**


End file.
